Peace River/2
Grace and Ardelle GRACE DI ANGELO: Grace had been walking with Elenore and Dakota earlier that day, and had gotten lost. Not quite sure where to go, she wandered along the grass aimlessly, hoping at some point she would find something or someone. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle was here to practice her control. She saw a younger girl walking around. She was far to little to be walking around with no one. She walked up to the younger girl, “Hey, are you lost?” GRACE DI ANGELO: Grace looked up at the girl. She must've been at least four feet taller than Grace, but she looked nice. "Yeah," Grace admitted. "Hi! I'm Grace!" ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle smiled, “My name is Ardelle.” She crouched does the Grace’s level, “Where’s your family? They couldn’t have left you here alone...” GRACE DI ANGELO: "T-temporary fwamily," Grace corrected. "My real p-parents didn't want me and m-my second parents c-canceled the ad-adoption." Grace said. She shrugged. "I dunno where they are. Got lost." ARDELLE SONG: Her heart ached for Grace. She was so young, she didn’5 deserves face pain like that at such a young age. “What are their names? Maybe I know them and can take you to them.” GRACE DI ANGELO: "K-K-Cledwyns," Grace said. Grace was glad there was actually some one nice other than the Cledwyns in her life. ARDELLE SONG: “Cledwyns... where have I heard that name before?” Then it snapped, “Oh! Adrean Cledwyn from Bramble!” GRACE DI ANGELO: "Yup, th-that's them!" she said joyfully. Ardelle would take her to them, yay! She made grabby hands at the sky. "Up! Up!" She wanted to be carried. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle picked up Grace, “Alright, I’ll hale your brother now and get him to pick you up.” GRACE DI ANGELO: He wasn't her brother, not technically. But it wasn't like Grace really cared about that. She was excited, and was moving around in Ardelle's arms so much she fell and tumbled across the grass and rocks, nearly landing in the river. She began to scream, began to cry. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle kneeled beside her and summoned water. She began to sooth her wound with it. “I’m going to hail Adrean, you just hang in there, I’ll give you proper medical treatment when we get to your house." GRACE DI ANGELO: Grace continued to cry. Her knee and leg were bleeding badly, and it hurt SO MUCH. She nuzzled her head onto Ardelle's legs. "I want mommy...." she said, though she didn't know what she wanted at this point. Her mom didn't want her. No one did. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle stroked her hair, “Shh, help is almost here.” When Adrean picked up he said, “Listen lady, you may a fan of me, but I’m already ta-“ Ardelle rolled her eyes, “I’m not some crazy fan. Grace is hurt and I need you to come here and take her home.” She showed him Grace. GRACE DI ANGELO: "Adrean..." she said, still sobbing. She then laid back into Ardelle, in pain and her vision starting to fade from blood loss. ARDELLE SONG: When Adrean finally arrived she said, “We need to get her somewhere with medical equipment now. I have experience, but we need to go.” He nodded, “My house should have stuff.” They lightleaped to his house. GRACE DI ANGELO: She sobbed, barely conscious, still snuggled into Ardelle. "Hurts..." ARDELLE SONG: “I know it does, but I’ll fix it okay? That’s a promise.” She set her on a cot and got her to drink a few elixirs. GRACE DI ANGELO: "No taste good!" Grace groaned as she swallowed the last of four elixirs. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle helped Grace sit up, “You did really well Grace. I’m proud.” She told her. GRACE DI ANGELO: Grace hugged Ardelle, not really wanting to talk much. It still hurt, but she was so much better. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle held her tight. She had no idea why anyone would give up Grace. She knew she would never be able to put her children up for adoption. That is, if she actually lived long enough to have children. GRACE DI ANGELO: Grace looked at Ardelle and released from the hug. "Thanks, Ardelle." ARDELLE SONG: “Anytime.” She looked at Grace’s foot, “You shouldn’t walk on that.” I’ll carry you.” She said holding her arms out. GRACE DI ANGELO: "Yay!" Grace said as enthusiastically as possible. She loved being carried. Ardelle would make a good mom some day, Grace thought. ARDELLE SONG: She walked out of the room, “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. What do you say about getting a snack?” GRACE DI ANGELO: Grace clapped once. "Yeah, food!" ARDELLE SONG: She walked into the kitchen, this house was smaller than her own. She enjoyed that. “Hmmm, what do you want to eat?” GRACE DI ANGELO: "Lushberries!" Grace said with a grin. They were her favorite. ARDELLE SONG: “Lushberries it is!” So got some and set Grace down on a stool and handed them to her in a bowl. GRACE DI ANGELO: She stuffed multiple in her mouth at a time, some of the juice spewing out onto her cheeks. She quickly ate them all and set the bowl on the table. "Yummy!" ARDELLE SONG: She looked at Grace’s foot, “How does it feel?” GRACE DI ANGELO: "Better," she said. "But hurts." She looked at the empty bowl of lushberries and pointed to it. "More?" ARDELLE SONG: “Yes, of course!” She got some more lushberries and gave the bowl back to to Grace. She too sat down, “What do you like to do Grace?” GRACE DI ANGELO: "Talk, play ball, swing," Grace said, looking at Ardelle while devouring her lushberries once again. ARDELLE SONG: “Ball? I bet there is one of those around here somewhere...” She said while looking around. GRACE DI ANGELO: "Over there!" Grace said, pointing to a small red bouncy ball on the shelf in the living room. "Ball!" ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle grabbed the ball and turned to Grace, “Let’s play.” GRACE DI ANGELO: "Yeah, catch, catch!" Grace chanted, trying to catch the ball Ardelle threw gently at her. Grace wrapped her arms around the ball and it landed in her arms, only to fall out seconds later. ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle laughed, “Well you tried right?” She held her arms out, ready to catch the ball. GRACE DI ANGELO: She threw the ball at Ardelle as far as she could, and Ardelle caught it! "Yay!" ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle tossed the back back, and Grace caught it, “You did it!” GRACE DI ANGELO: She jumped up happily. "Yay, ya, yay! I caught it!" ARDELLE SONG: She smiled, “Good job!” They tossed the ball back and forth a few more times. “I have to go now. But I’ll see you soon Grace!” GRACE DI ANGELO: "Aww, okay," Grace said, hugging Ardelle. "Thanks. Come back s-soon!" Ardelle Song: “Of course.” After letting of Grace, she walked out the door. Category:Peace River Archives Category:Scenic